Reality Based on a Fantasy
by Mini-Silver
Summary: Noctis meets a I'cie who interests him. Stella is wanting to end the war for Noctis.Cloud and Tifa make an appearance and so does a few other FF7 characters. Summery is lame but read please. LxN, SxN,other pairing involved.STOPPED.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to use the cutscene in this chapter but instead of Stella and Noctis, it's going to be Lighting and Noctis. I wanted a little twist and I knew i had to do it like thos or it was going to hunt me. Ps. This isn't just Final Fantasy 13/ versus, Final fantasy 7 is going to be in later on. I intend to finish this so stay tune please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy.**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

* * *

A women with straberry blond hair and ice blue eyes started at the painting. The women didn't much care about the party downstairs, she thought it was pointless. The two opposing forces, who were fighting over the crystal had come to a party together for peace. She didn't understand it or think it was a brilliant idea.

The women soon heard steps coming from the metal staircase. She didn't bother looking, she just stared at the painting. Soon the steps stopped and from the side of her eyes saw a man. He had dark blue hair, it was spiky in the back and flat in the front. In her mind she thought it was unusal. He wore a black tux, she knew who he was, what female didn't but she did not care.

"Hello,' The man greeted.

The women didn't care and just continued to stare at the picture.

"I said Hello,' the man said in an irrated tone.

"I heard you the first time,' the women replied."I just chose not to reply.'

The man didn't say anything and walked right next to her. He too started at the picture."So you...uh like art work?' He asked.

"hmm,' was all the women intended to say.

"Uh...who are you?' The man asked.

"Me, I am just me.' The women replied and grinned.

"No I mean what is you're name.' There was irratiion in his voice again.

"It's common manner to give ones name first before addresing others. Some one of you're standreds should know this.' The women said with in edge in her tone.

The man looked at her and the women realized he had deep blue eyes, but unlike others there was something different. This man was full of mystery and distance.

"My...my name is Noctic Lucis Calelun, uh now may I have yours?' He asked politely and in a cold arrogent manner.

The women grinned.' My name is secret,so I'm sorry but no'

The man was taken back a little but he acted cooly. "May I ask why?"

"Because I choose not to give my name out to strangers.' The women said not fazed by the mans intence gaze." I advise you the same.' Now the man was irrated, the women could tell.

" I order you to give me you're name. I am a prince and you shall bow down to me.' Noctis said in an arrogent and demanding tone.

The women looked at the man. He eyes now were filled with fire and anger. She didn't like his tone and she wasn't going to stand for it. "Listen here just because your a prince doesn't mean I have to tell you my name, just because you're a prince I won't bow to you, and because you are a prince which we both know you arn't, I will not listen to you.' The women had her hand in a fist and her voice was filled with rage. She took the man by his tie and held him close to her face.' We both know you arn't a prince your only the last heir to the last dynasty of the crystal. So consider yourself lucky that I don't intend to harm you.'

Noctis was surprised and seemed a little frightened but remained calm. "What makes you think you can harm me?'

The women gave a devislih grin and pulled tighter.' Because you may be a guardian but I am an I'cie. We both hold a crystal and we both have powers. But I have a reason more then the crystal to harm you.' The women let go of the womens face was filled with anger and hatred. Noctis ajusted his tie and he was still surprised.

'So you're an I'cie? I'm sorry to hear that.' He said gently.

"I don't need you're pity. This is reality not fantasy.' The women proceeded to leave but Noctis stopped her.

"Please let me know you're name.' The mans eyes showed pleading. The women looked at him and signed and her anger decressed a there was hesitation but she finally gave in.

"I still won't give a stranger my name but the truth is I have no name...anymore.'The women trailed off. "But you, you can call me Lightning." The women said and passed the heir.

As the women known as Lighting left, Noctis felt something, not pity or hatred, but interest. He ran after the women but when he came downstairs he saw no sign of her. He only saw his friend, and other people mingling. Lightning was gone, and Noctis wanted to know more about the mysterious women. He wanted to know Lighting.

Then Noctis saw his friend and companion and his thought stopped. Laris the blond male, younger then the rest was smiling, and this Noctis knew wasn't a good sign. He came over to Noct, put his arms around his shoulder and dragged him to their table. From there he could see the princess of Tenebrae looking at him and a smile was formed on her face.

* * *

**Note- **Please review and tell me what you think. I will continue this and it will have a lot of twist and turns. This is LxN, SxN, LxC, VxL, SnxSe, TxC, SxL, there is a lot of pairng but watch half of them will survive and the other will be sht down... Tell me who and who you ant to go together and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the trailer for Final Fantasy and I wanted to reveal some info in this chapter. Also I hope you guys enjoy, its a dance scene. Sorry for lack of detail but it'll get better, I promise. Also listen to the song Kimi wa Irukara, it's on the soundtrack for 13. Remeber I intend to finish this so keep telling me too, if I don't post anything in a while. AKA YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE QUITE I USE IN THIS AND PLUS ITS NOT THE CHAPTERS NAME EITHER JUST I QUOTE THAT APPLIES TO THE you and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy.**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

* * *

Noctis looked at the princess seated with her family. She had long beautiful blond hair and her smiled was enlighting as well. She also wore a magneficent white dress.

"What are you waiting for, go up to her.' Laris punched Noct.

"I advise you not too,' Marcus intervened. Marcus was a serious type and always watched out for Noct, he wore glasses and had brown hair.

"Lighten up, man,' Laris grinned.

"For once I agree with Marcus, Noct.' Brad said, he had a scar on his face from one of the battles from the war.  
"I think it would be rude to not say hello,' Noct said and walked over to Stella's table. When he saw her he King and Queen looked at him suspicously,

" Hello,' the king said.

"Good evening, King and Queen.' Nocis was still bowing.

"You may raise.' The queen said as Noctis did so. Noctis felt his friends glaring at him and he also saw the queen examing him.

"I came here to ask princess Stella Nox Fleuret to dance.' Noctis asked as polite as possible.

The king looked at him hard and then nodded.' Very well, if Stella approves."

"I do father,' Stella said and took Noctis's hand and they started to dance.

"You are very brave to ask my parents to let me dance with you.' Stella smiled. "I hope you don't mind,' Noctis said trying to stay cool.

"I'm glad you did. You saved me from talking about the royal punisments for betrayal.' Stella said as Noctis twirled her.

"Oh, that sounds-" Noctis couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, boring and dangerous. I guess I'll have to deal with that when I am the queen."the Princess said" You dance well...uh"

"You can call me Noct,' Noctis smiled.

"Alright Noct, you can just call me Stella.' Stella smiled as Noct danced with her through the dance floor. "You know Noct, I thought you would be a little more shy or arrogent.' Stella smiled as she looked into Noctis's eyes.

"Why so?' Noct asked.

Stella shrugged.' I don't know. That's what I hear people say about you."

"Well Stella, you can't believe everything you hear. After all I heard you were a stuck up snob.' Noct smiled a little and chuckled.

"Excuse me, who said this?' Stella said but in a joking way.

"I can't remember,' Noct said.' But I can tell you're not stuck up.' Stella seem to blush at the comment and smile.

" It'll be hard to return to the war after I've seen how sweet you are.' Stella pulled in closer to Noct.

Noct was a little embarrassed and his shy side started to appear. Noctis knew this wasn't Lightning but still, Stella was different then he'd expected.

"Ummm, I have to-' Noct tried to start but Stella smiled.

"There it is, the shy side of you. I'm sorry to bring this up but one day we will have to talk about it. So why not now?' Stella tilted her head.

"I guess...uh you're right. It will be hard but that's part of reality.' Noctis remembered Lightning words.

_"This is reality not fantasy'_

"Umm Princess Stella, I must go.' Noct said and let go of Stella and bowed.

"Wait-" Stella said and Noctis looked back. Stella came up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.' Don't worry Noctis, I'll try to work on an treaty so we could live peacefully with the crystal.' Stella ran off after those words.

Noctis touched his cheek and he felt his face get red. It was the first time he'd ever had a kiss. But for some reason he didn't want a kiss from Stella, she was sweet but he wanted a kiss from Lightning.

Then Noctis felt arms go around his shoulder and give him a head lock.

"Well looky here, Noct my friend. You sure do have a thing with the ladies.' Laris laughed. Then Marcus walked up.

" Noct do be careful.' Marcus warned.

"I agree, the princess is strong. Don't let you're guard down.' Brad said.

Noctis looked at his friends and then Stella. He couldn't trust her fully but he knew he could eventually. The rest of the night the party kept going but Noctis was in deep thought. Today was an interesting day.

* * *

"So did you met the guardian?' Snow asked.

" Yeah I did,' Light replied to Snow's question.

"Did you harm him?' Snow asked.

"I tried not too. I could tell he was strong but I know we need him. But I swear he pisses me off.' Light said.

Vanille came in with laughter. "Poor Light, never knowing how to act around men.'

"Excuse me?' Light said turning to her best friend.

"Yeah even Serah agrees,' Vanille smiled and then Serah walked in.

"Sister,' she yelled and ran to give Light a hug. The she proceeded giving Snow a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Vanille smiled but Lightning drew back her disguite. She was not happy with Snow and Serah's engagment but she lived with it.

"I'll be going,' Light proceeded to leave the room, when Sazh and Hope came in.

"Light where yeah going?' Sazh asked.

"For freah air,' Light replied.

"Can I come?' Hope asked.  
"Yeah Hope sure, but only you.' Light said and Hope followed after her. Hope was the only one light felt comfortable around now a days beside Sazh.

"Are you alright?' Hope asked her as they got out side.

"Not really, but lets just enjoy the city tonight.' Light smiled. Hope looked at her and smiled too, they started to walk around the city.

"Light, will you ever tell me you're real name?' Hope asked.

Light looked at Hope. There was a bit of hesitation but Light signed. She trusted Hope. Also Serah had told her to be a little more open. Lightning wanted to listen to her sister so she took a deep breath and looked at Hope. He had a right to know after all, Light owed him this after what had happened to his mother.

"I guess you have a right to know,' Lightning came close to Hope's ear.' Don't tell anyone, only you, Serah, and my two childhood friends know. My real name is, Lascivas.' Light whispered.

Hope eyes opened.' Lascivas' Hope whispered and Light nodded her head.

"Keep it to yourself and tell no one. Only three other people know so please.'Light said.' I trust you Hope, your like the younger brother I wish I had.'

Hope smiled and nodded.' I promise Lightning I'll keep it a secret."

They both of them exchanged a smile and kept walking around the city. Lightning felt good, after all these years she had revealed her name, her name was Lascivas Farron. Lightning flet ready, it was time to contact her old friends, and start to aceept what had happened.

* * *

**Note-** I really do think lightning's real name is Lascivas or something. I watched the trailer and thats what it sounded like (Laa-Sigh-Vass), something like that. I can't be a hundred percent sure but Serah's last name is Ferron so I believe it's lightnings too. I hope you enjoyed more coming. Who do you think Lightning two friends from childhood are....to be revealed. I hope you enjoyed. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter sucks, it has barely any LightxNoct, but SnowxSerahs mentioned. It shows alittle bit of Light's personality. I tried to use kind of a cutscence in this chapter. It was the one with Noctis and his friends on the roof and then driving in that abanded place. Plus The game is finally out!Ps- Final Fantasy 7 will be involved in this story, probably in chapter 4 or 5 so stay tune for that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy.**

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

* * *

Lightning walked into the Serah's; as usual her sister was sleeping, when it was one p.m. in the afternoon. Lightning let out a sigh, she didn't want to wake her, and she didn't want Serah to spend time with Snow.

Lighting left Serah's room and went to training hall. Vanille and Hope were practicing their fighting moves. Light smiled at that, Vanille was really taking on the role of Hope's mother. Light was envious.

'Hey," Light turned to see Snow standing two feet away from her, in the doorway.

"Hi" Light said almost hatefully, but not fully.

"Where's Serah?" Snow asked.

"Sleeping, so don't bother her." Light warned Snow. She also gave an evil stare which she could tell made him feel awkward.

"Alright,' Snow said, he had his hands out and he seemed to back up a little. Light didn't care as she walked over to the fighting Vanille and Hope.

When they saw her they stopped.

"Hey," Hope said.

"Good morning," Light smiled at Hope, Hope smiled back. Lightning liked Hope, she trusted him and wanted him to feel welcome here.

"Good morning sunshine," Vanille said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Vanille, this is so unlike you. You never practice this early." Light really did think this was odd.

Vanille shrugged." Hope needed help, so I'm helping him."

"Oh, "Light said and looked at Hope, why had he never asked her for help. Light was envious still, but let it go.

The Snow walked over to the three of them. When Hope saw him, his expression darkened. Snow saw this and looked away and faced Light. It was alwaysl like this for the two of them. Ever since Hope's mom died, Hope had blamed Snow and Snow never denied or accepted the fact.

"We're going to return to Pulse tonight." Snow announced.

Light looked at Snow, she was taken by surprise and she was puzzled. She didn't understand, Snow said they had to get Noctis on their side but here he was saying that they were going back.

"What? Why?" Light asked.

"We have responsibility to Pulse, as the rebellion we have to protect Pulse, as our job as I'Cie. ' Snow said his face turned serious.

'What about the heir and the crystal?' Light asked.

"I have come up with a plan." Snow said and now Lightning was really confused. Snow never really thought of plans, he took action during the moment.

'What's the plan?" Vanille seemed surprised too.

"Well you know how Gadot, Lebreua, Maqui, and Yuge are in Pulse doing our jobs as we are here?' Snow asked and as all of the others nodded. "Well I've decided, Vanille and I would return with Serah. We will protect Pulse as Light, Hope, Sazh stay here and get the heir to join our resistance."

Light was surprised by the conclusion. She wanted to say yes to the solution but Snow was going to take Serah with him. However Vanille would be with them, but still.

"I think that's a good plan," Hope said not trying to look at Snow, but Snow nodded.

"I agree," Vanille said and then she looked at Light." Light what do you think?"

Light looked at the others, they were waiting and Light sighed. "Yeah, I could live with this plan. However," Light raised her voice and faced Snow." I better not hear from Vanille that you already married my sister without me being there, or get her pregnant. You understand?" Lightning was completely serious.

Snow looked at Light, his expression was serious too." I would never hurt Serah and I will protect her. You can count on me Lightning." Snow said with all his heart and Light nodded in acknowledgement. However, she didn't trust Snow as her soon to be brother in law, only as a team leader.

"Fine, but I'll tell Serah abou the plan," Light said and left the room. She could feel her teammate stare at her but she didn't care, it was her sister and she was going to tell her.

* * *

Noctis looked from the balcony out to the city. All he thought about was Lighting for the past few day. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He remembered their meeting, and how she looked like she hated him. _Lightning, she intrigued him._

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Larus asked putting Noctis in a headlock and catching him by surprise.

Noctis tried to get out of the headlock but he couldn't. Larus was strong when it came to the headlocks. Marcus and Brad were laughing, which irritated Noctis at first but he cracked a smile. He felt good not having to deal with the responsibilities with the crystal.

"Noct, we're going to go to the desert to train, do you want to come?" Brad offered.

Larus finally let go of Noct, and Noct looked at Brad." Yeah, sure."

"Good," Brad said and then everyone looked at Marcus.

"I guess I'll start up the car." He said and the other smiled. The four of them started to walked out of the balcony, all in a line and in sync.

The four of them got into the car. Larus had called shot gun and Marcus was driving. Brad and Noct sat next to each other in the back. As Marcus started to drive, all Noctis thought about was Lightning, when was he going to see her gain.

_Was she still in the city?_

Through the whole ride, his friends were talking and laughing but Noct wasn't in the mood. They were driving down a deserted road, with dirt next to it. As they came closer to their destination, they saw a black car. Noct sat up, that was a surprise.

Marcus hit the brakes as they slowed down and stopped. The car was only a few meters away from them.

"Who's that?' Larus asked.

"I don't know, should we go check it out?' Marcus asked.

"I guess we should, I mean no else comes here but us." Brad said.

"It could be the enemy though," Marcus added.

"Then it's a good thing we're equipped," Larus said and got out of the car. Noctis followed after him and then the two others did.

All four of them stayed close to each other as they neared the mysterious car. However, they all stopped at least two meters from the car. They got their guards up.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone," A familiar women's voice said and Noct recognized it, it was Stella's voice. Noct turned sideways to see Stella smiling at the four of them.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Noctis said looking at Stella completely surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you a little bit more Noctis,' Stella smiled and walked closer to the four. Then she was a feet away from Noctis. " I wanted to talk about…a treaty."

* * *

**Note**-_Tell me what you think. Sorry if it's suckish but I wasn't really inthe mood withthe is chapter. I promise the next one will be wayyyyyyyy better. Review Please!_

_Starhood30  
~Fiz_


	4. Chapter 4

O wrote this like at 2:00 am., so bare with me here. I have to say this is probably better then the rest. I also revealed the characters that I'm going to use from Finale Fantasy 7, so tell me what you think. I finally finished. YES! Wait till the next chapter, things get juicy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter One~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

* * *

Lightning walked to her Serah's room once again but this time the door was closed. Lighting knocked and she heard her sister.

"Coming,' she yelled. When Serah opened the door, she looked like she had just taken a shower." Come on in Light," Serah seemed happy. 'What's up?"

"I have some news to tell you," Light said as she looked around her sister's room. Serah's bed was still unmade and there were cloths all over the floor. "It looks like you're having trouble picking out something to wear."

"Yeah, I'm trying to find something you and Snow would approve of." Serah smiled as she dug through her cloths." So you had news to tell me. "

'Uh yeah," Light said and she was surprised her that Serah wanted her approval for what she wore. "Snow told us something that I wanted you to hear from me."

Serah hearing those words turned towards Lightning." Is it something bad?" Light shook her head and Serah let out a sigh. "Thank gosh."

Before Lighting could continue she saw Serah's dressers and the two framed pictured caught her eyes. One was Serah, herself and their parents. They were in Cocoon on their parent's anniversary. Serah saw Lighting staring at the picture.

"I sure do miss them, Lascivas," Serah said and Light looked at her sister. Serah hadn't called her Lascivas for two years.

"Me too Serah, I wish they were here." Lightning said and then she caught a picture of _them_, her old friends in Pulse. The one's she loved with all her heart.

There was a boy with spiky blond hair, a girl with shoulder length layered black hair, another boy with long black hair, a third boy with long silvery bluish white hair, and another girl with raven hair. Serah and Lighting were in the picture too. They all looked happy, Lightning remembered what had happened between.

"Light, are you alright?' Serah asked, Serah lightly shut down the frame and Lightning was out of her trance.

'Sorry," Light said softly," I-"

"I know,"Serah said," You miss them. I understand. I do too. I wish it could be the same but you know _his_ dead and Fang is missing."

"I know but the other guys, I want to see them." Lighting said.

"Are you ready to forgive them?" Serah asked.

"I've forgiven them a long time ago," Lighting said, but her chest hurt a little. Serah gave a weak smile and tried to change the subject.

'So what did you want to tell me?" Serah asked trying to get Lightning to focus.

Lightning looked at Serah and then she processed what she was saying. "Right... Snow said that Vanille, you, and he are going back to Pulse."

Serah looked at her sister in confusion."Wait, what?"

Lighting sighed and explained what Snow had told her, and Serah listened carefully. After Light was finished explaining, Serah let out an "Oh,"

"Then I guess I'll start to pack," Serah said and Lighting nodded and proceeded to leave but Serah stopped her. "Lightning don't worry I won't get married without you there." Serah smiled. Lightning looked at her sister and let out a smile.

"Thanks Serah,' Lighting smiled," One more thing though, if he hurts you I'm going to break his face." Serah let out a laugh and Light smiled and left the room for her sister to pack.

However, her mind went right back to the picture with her old friend, _Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Fang, and Sephorith. _

Lighting let out a sigh once again; she decided she was going to explore the town. She had nothing better to do. So Lighting found Hope and Vanille and asked them if they wanted to come. Both of them agreed, and the three of the left, leaving Sazh in charge to watch out for Snow and Serah.

* * *

Noctis was confused, he wondered if he had heard right, a treaty. He looked at Stella and then to his friends, they looked as confused as he did.

"You guys seem confused," Stella chuckled.

"What do you mean a treaty?" Noctis asked.

"Just as it means, it'll be a treaty between your dynasty and my Kingdom." Stella said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noctis didn't like this and he knew his friends wouldn't either.

"Don't play games with us," Brad said. Noctis knew Brad was sensitive to matter with the war. Bard had lost a lot in the war and had a scar reminding him of it.

"I'm not," Stella said seriously," I propose a treaty that both sides can live happily with."

"What kind of treaty?' Marcus asked eying both Brad and Noctis. Larus just stood there with a serious and confused face.

"I have thought about this long and hard and this war has continued for far too long." Stella said.

"You're right about that,' Brad added bitterly.

"That's why I say we end it. I propose a fair deal." Stella continued and she looked at Noctis with a different kind of glow in her eye. " I say Noctis and I get married, and live as a united nation."

Noctis was completely and utterly surprised by Princess Stella's proposal. It was crazy and completely unreasonable. Stella could not have thought about this? She couldn't be serious, could she? Noctis looked at her and her face gave away nothing. Stella was serious.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Noctis heard Larus say and he looked at him and his friends did too. Noctis understood Larus feelings.

"Princess Stella, surely you aren't serious?' Marcus asked.

'I'm dead serious," Stella said and her voice was completely real.

"That's unheard of," Marcus said." I know you're father and mother wouldn't allow this."

"I think they would," Stella just said. "Noctis what do you make of this?'

Noctis was confused and his mind was rushing. He didn't want to marry Stella, he didn't even know her. More ever, she wasn't what he wanted.

Noctis tried to answer calmly. "Stella, I don't know about this," Noct said.

Stella gave him another look; it looked hurt but also understanding." I understand, please meet me soon so we could discuss this." Stella said and bowed. She headed toward her car and then the car drove off into the desert.

Noctis faced his friends, their faces were still in shock and he didn't blame them.

'That woman is crazy and the hell to her treaty!" Bradley exclaimed.

"I agree, Noct stay far away from her,' Marcus warned. Noct looked at his friends, Larus just looked dumb struck. Noctis nodded his head.

"Come on let's get away from here." Noct said and they all nodded their head. They got in the car; it took some time for Larus to gain sense. The whole ride home, Noctis thought about what Stella said. No one talked; Noct knew what was going through their minds.

As they entered the city, Noct looked out the window. He saw the regular citizens roaming. Then something caught his eyes, a strawberry haired girl. Noct only knew one strawberry hair girl. It had to be her.

"Stop the car!" Noct yelled.

"What?" Marcus seemed confused.

"Stop the car!" Noctis yelled again, he was losing patience. Marcus looked uncertain but stopped the got out the car and then looked for the strawberry haired girl. People were staring at him but he didn't care.

"Where the hell is he going?' Bard asked.

"I don't know, maybe to meet a girl," Larus said half joking.

'This is no time to be joking," Marcus said seriuoly.

"Sorry," Larus apologized as he looked after Noctis.

Noctis looked at the women, it was her, it had to be her." Lightning," Noct said loud enough for the girl to hear.

When she turned around, she revealed ice blue eyes, it was her, it was Lightening. Noctis smiled. Light looked confused as she saw Noctis. She was with two other people, a boy with silvery blond hair and another woman with orange hair.

"What are you doing here," Lightning asked and Noctis guessed she remembered him," _Noctis?_"

* * *

**Note-** _Please tell me what you think, hopfully my writing has gotten better. I hope you guys like. Review!_

_Starhood30  
~Fiz_


	5. Chapter 5

Sry for the late update but I had a writers block...hehe. Plus I was going to add FF 6 and 7 into this but I decided against it. Also I have nothing against Stella, I'm just saying.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy.**

**Please Read: **Also only Pulse, Cocoon, and Tenebrae r the cities in this, Cocoon is where Noctis' kingdom lies but Pulse is a cross between Cocoon and Grand Pulse where Lightning protects, and Tenebrae is where Stella lives. The story will mostly revolve around Cocoon and Tenebrae.

**

* * *

~Chapter Five~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

**

* * *

**

Lightning looked at the so-called prince. She hadn't seen him since the neutral party which she had thought was useless.

Now she was going to have to deal with him, Hope, and Vanille.

"Lightning…" He whispered again.

"Noctis, "Lightning also whispered as she sensed Hope and Vanille examine him. She also felt that other people were watching them.

Vanille walked up to her." Lightning who's this?" Vanille had asked hyped.

"Uh, this is…" Lightning didn't know how to answer. She knew she just couldn't say it was Noctis, the person they had been looking for. That would make them go crazy or they may kidnap him.

Now Hope went to Lightning and whispered." Hey Light, do you need me and Vanille to leave?"

Lightning looked at him in surprise. What would give him that idea, but she did want to say yes. Lighting glanced at Noctis as she talked to Hope and Vanille. She could see he too was unsure.

Lightning only nodded at Hope. Hope nodded back and he looked at Vanille.

"Vanille, will you come with me. I saw this cool thing I wanted to buy at that store." Hope said, in his childish voice that made Lightning smirk on the inside.

"But-"Vanille began but Hope gave his pleading look and Hope and Lightning knew she couldn't resist that look,"Fine."

Vanille gave Noctis one last look, and looked at Lightning with her death stare. Lightning knew she was in for it when she returned. This was getting complicated.

As Hope and Vanille walked the other way, Hope gave Lightning a glance, and tried to stall Vanille away from them.

After they were gone Lightning didn't know what to say. So she just looked at him with her fierce ice blue eyes and waited for him to reply.

"Hi, how are you?" was all Noctis said.

Lighting just looked at him. "Why are you here?" she asked with an edge. She still felt people look at them.

"Uh, I saw you and I thought…" Noctis trailed off.

He thought what? Lightning wanted to know. This guy was really confusing and really irritating at the same time. Before Lighting could end the conversation, Noctis cut her off.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Noctis said kind of nervously.

Lightning just looked at him. Had he just asked her on a date after their second meeting? She wasn't even nice to him in the first one. This man, the so-called prince Noctis was very odd. However, Lightning had to give him props for being bold, she liked guys like that.

"So what do you say?' Noctis asked.

Lighting looked at him and smirked. It wouldn't hurt but at the same time she couldn't be caught if she was seen out with him.

"Why should I?" Lightning asked instead as she looked into Noctis' deep blue eyes.

"Well…" Noctis said uncertainly.

"Why should I go out with an arrogant so called prince?" Lightning asked directly.

Noctis was silent for a moment, and then he answered." So I can prove to you I'm not as arrogant as you think!" Noctis answered .However Lightning could sense the nervousness.

"And if you're arrogant, what then?" Lightning challenged again.

"Then…uh… You can fight me." Noctis said out of nowhere.

Lightning would love too, to show how arrogant people shouldn't doubt others. Plus she would love to leave a bruise on that pretty face of his.

"What if I don't find you worthy enough to fight?" Lightning said instead.

"I assure you I can hold my own in a fight." Noctis defended.

"Still, why should I trust you?" Lightning asked.

This time Noctis answered quickly." I give you my word as a pri- "But Noctis stopped and Lightning raised her eyebrow," I give you my word as the heir to the crystal."

Lightning looked at him, and smiled. He didn't say prince, he said heir to the crystal. It was a change from the first time. Now the question was could she really trust him? She knew she would have to learn to in the future. Plus this could be a way to get him to join the resistance.

"Very well, I accept your offer. Just don't forget the deal. " When those words left Lightning's mouth she could see Noctis smile. But in a flash something happened.

A somewhat younger looking man with a sword showed up. "Noct, why did you run out of the car?" He asked not noticing that Noctis was looking at her.

"Laris," it seemed Noctis was stuck for words.

The blond head that Noctis just called Laris looked irritated and worried. However there was also a clueless expression on his face.

When Laris turned and grabbed Noctis in a headlock, it made Lightning breakout into a smirk.

Noctis seemed surprised and Lightning noticed a blush on his face. Noctis however didn't really pay attention to Laris. He kept looking at Lightning.

Laris then looked at Lightning, and he let go of Noctis' headlock. He started at Lightning, which made her uncomfortable and her cold stare was back.

"Don't look at me like that." Lightning said quickly without thinking.

Laris looked from Lightning to Noctis. "Noct, do you know her?"

Noct looked at Laris and then Lightning, it looked like he didn't know what to say. Lightning assumed this man; Laris was probably either a guard or the prince's friend.

"Hello, my names Lightning. " Lightning said, trying to save the prince's butt. She didn't understand why. However, she knew if her plan worked she would need all the cooperation she could get.

"Lightning," Laris stopped to pause. Lightning knew what was coming next. He would probably say it was a strange name, which it was. "That's a cool name." Laris exclaimed.

That was unexpected. Not many people said her name was 'cool'. "Thanks,"

"So Lightning," Laris began," How do you know our little Noct?"

"Our?' Lightning tilted her head.

"Why yes, Noct here is quite the popular man. He has women flock over him. I even think he has men after him." Laris winked.

What the hell. Did he just say men were after Noct? However, Lightning saw Noctis' expression and she knew he felt uncomfortable. Lightning knew how to make that better. After all she did have to gain his trust and that would mean his friendship too.

"Men you say, are you one of them?" Lightning asked directly to Laris. Lightning couldn't hide her smirk.

Laris turned bright red. "NO!"

Noctis had started to laugh and Lightning joined in. Noctis looked at her and mouthed "Thank you," she nodded.

"I'm not gay! Do you understand!" Laris exclaimed.

"If you say so," Lightning answered. Laris seemed mad and Lightning swore she saw fumes come out of him. Laris was amusing but Noctis was more interesting.

"Well Noctis," Lightning turned to Noctis" Pick me up at Sandra Hotel tomorrow night. I say around 5 p.m. if you still want that date. I have to get going." Lighting smiled and looked at Laris. "Nice to meet you," she added.

"Alright, 5 o'clock tomorrow, "Noct said, Lighting saw a blush. Lightning nodded and turned to walk away. She had to find Vanille and Hope. This had been an interesting market visit.

**

* * *

**

As Lightning walked away, Noct couldn't help stare after her. She had played a game with him but still wanted the date. Now he was going to have to deal with Laris.

"A date," Laris asked turning to Noctis.

"Is that a problem?" Noctis challenged.

"No not at all. I just didn't think you were that type." Laris smiled and brushed hi hair. "I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe you were," Noct shot back.

'Chill," Laris said rising his arms. "But I have to admit, that girl was hot."

Now Noctis was ticked. Had Laris been checking her out? He didn't' want his friend to be checking out girls he was going to date, especially Lightning.

"Just one question," Laris said.

"What," Noct asked kind of harshly.

"Well if you're going on a date with Lightning, what about Princess Stella?" Laris asked.

Now to think about it, what will he have to do about Princess Stella? That girl was obviously crazy. To think that they should get married was obscured. Noct in his right mind would never date, nor marry Stella.

"Nothing, there is a war at hand, and even a marriage would not ease the tension. I highly doubt the people will even take a marriage between the two cities lightly. They might possibly break into riots." Noctis said. He knew he was right too.

"I guess you're right. Now back to this date, are you gonna tell Marcus and Brad?" Laris asked.

"I might have to because if I don't, I know you will." Noctis eyed Laris.

"Hey! If you don't wanna tell em, I can keep a secret." Laris depended.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that more then the marriage." Noctis said and walked past Laris back to the car.

"Noct you know that's not true." But Noctis didn't listen. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to tell Marcus and Brad. The other thing was where to take Lightning on a first date. After all this was probably the first date he'd ever had, if he discarded the dances with other women and family lunches with general's daughters.

When Noctis and Laris finally got to the car, Brad was waiting for them. He kind of looked pissed, but what could Noctis do.

"Where were you guys?' Brad asked, his voice was booming.

"Chill man, Noctis had some business to take care of." Laris grinned.

"Business, what kind of business," Brad asked cross armed and looking at Noctis.

"Well, our Noct here has a date." Laris grinned telling Brad.

"A date? With whom?" Brad seemed half surprised, half curious.

"Don't worry this girl was completely hot!" Laris exclaimed and Noctis wanted to punch him…again.

"Her name is Lightning. I met her at the neutral party and it seems she's on Cocoon's side. So there's nothing to worry about." Noct said sure of even though she was a I'Cie.

"If that's the case congrats," Brad smiled. He walked over to Noct and put him in a headlock." I guess our little prince is finally becoming a man." Brad joked.

Noctis was taken by surprise. He guessed Brad was right though. In a way he felt proud of himself for asking out Lightning, since she seemed different and stronger then most women.

Then Marcus stepped out of the car. He set his glasses into place." I just heard about the news. I guess congratulations are in order." Marcus gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Noctis said, and Brad released the headlock.

"We should all go out and celebrate." Brad offered.

"Yeah we should!" Laris joined.

Noctis was glad his friends accepted this instead of saying to be careful. Noct looked at Marcus and he looked at Noct.

"We should get home before guards are sent out to search for us." Marcus said.

"Your right," Noctis agreed. Brad and Laris nodded and stepped into the car. Marcus started to drive fast, towards the manor.

In the car, however, Marcus addressed the matter they were discussing before the whole Lightning thing.

"Noct, what do you think about the Stella situation?" Marcus asked glancing back at Noct.

"As I said before, that woman is physco." Laris said.

"Agreed," Brad said with no doubt in his voice.

"Ignore her. She was probably trying to distract us from our real goal. We shouldn't give this any more thought and distract ourselves. It would be a waste of time." Noct said simply.

"Alright," Marcus said as they headed towards the manor.

**

* * *

**

Lightning tried to find Vanille and Hope. It would take a while since it was a big market place.

As she looked, plans for getting Vanille and Hope to understand why she was with Noctis. She also thought of plans to secure Noctis' assurance into NORA. This could get difficult.

As she kept walking, she accidently bumped into someone's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry." a women said as she turned to face Lightning.

"No, it's partly my fault as well." Lightning said as she examined the women. She had blond hair and bluish eyes. The women looked at Lightning for a few seconds. Lightning felt odd being watched like this."May I help you with something?"

"You have an interesting aura." the women answered. What the hell did that mean?

"I'm sorry but I don't-"Lightning was cut off.

"I can tell that there is something different about you. Much more then what meets the eye." The women smiled. "By the way my name is Stella." she extended her hand out too. Who was this women, she was freaking Lightning out.

"Lightning." she answered simplify.

Stella nodded her head, "Nice to meet you Lightning, I hope that I may see you around."

As Stella said that, Lighting heard Hope call her name. Stella and Lighting looked to see Hope and Vanille coming toward them.

Stella nodded and left.

"Lightning, I got it." Hope smiled. He waved around a pair of gloves.

Lightning just smiled and worded 'thank you'.

"Goodness, I'm so tired." Vanille wined.

"We should get back." Lightning plainly said.

"No wait, who was that hot guy?" Vanille asked. Hope looked from Vanille to Lightning.

"I'll explain later, lets get going." Lightning said, she wanted to tell them as a group, not just Vanille and Hope.

"Fine," Vanille said.

The three of them started to walk towards their hideout.

* * *

In Stella thought, she replayed Noctis asking out Lightning. Some how it angered and saddened her, but Lightning had something special…after all she too carried a crystal. However, so did Stella herself.

"Lightning… why would Noctis ask you out?" Stella said to herself as she watched her and her companion leave the market place. "Is it because of what you and your companions hold, or is it something more?"

Stella looked one last time at the group, and headed her own way.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...please a review :) and Thanks for all the reviews!  
-Mini-


	6. Chapter 6

Yes it took a while but I finally got it out :) YAY! So this chap is kind of rushed but I tried and I finally got in some FF7 characters in it, not really developed but hopefully it works. Not too much Noctis in this and no Stella but I hope you enjoy! Also another added POV I added for some mystery...tell me wat yeah think...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy. **

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

_~*"This is Fantasy based on Reality"*~_

_~no wait...~_

_**~*"This is Reality based on Fantasy"*~**_

~Enjoy...~

* * *

**Lightning POV**

Vanille, Hope, and Lightning had gotten back home. When Lightning walked in, Serah quickly ran to her and gave her a huge hug. It surprised Lightning.

"Serah, what's wrong?' Lightning asked pulling away slowly.

"I have some news." Serah was saying seriously, it kind of scared Lightning. Serah was never serious unless it was a huge matter.

"What kind of news?" Lightning asked raising her eyebrow.

Serah looked at Hope and Vanille hesitantly. Lightning looked back at them too. They seemed confused and nervous as well. Serah suddenly yanked Lightning down to her height and whispered.

"Private news,"

Lightning stood back up straight and was still confused but nodded. "Alright," she looked back at Vanille and Hope. "We'll be right back."

"Uh…okay,' Hope said.

"Take all the time you need." Vanille said with her usual cheery voice but Lightning knew she was curious.

Serah didn't wait anymore, she dragged Lightning away and it hurt.

"Calm down," Lightning said annoyed now. However, this had to be urgent. Serah didn't usually tell her things in private. What the hell was the news?

"It's not really a time to be calm!" Serah said in a yelling whisper.

"Serah you want to tell me what's going on?" Lightning was getting impatient. This was seriously killing her.

They both went into Serah's room now, and by the looks of it, Serah had completely finished packing. That was a surprise, usually she'd take forever. But this wasn't the time for that.

Serah let go of Lightning and her face was dead serious. This was freaking scaring Lightning since Serah was never this serious, ever!

"Serah what is it? You're scarring me." Lightning was worried. How could she not be?

"Lightning, I don't know how to tell you this but," Serah didn't say anything. She picked something up from a table and handed it to her. It was picture with her and three of her late friends, Aerith, Zack, and Lucrecia, and one other person.

It hurt to look at the picture, so she looked away. Why was she showing her that at this time? " What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well…how should I say this…um Vincent is in town." Serah barely said in a whisper.

Lightning's went wide. "What?" Vincent as in Vincent Valentine was in town. What the hell?

"Um yeah his looking for you." Serah said.

What? He was looking for her after what happened last time. "Well he has a lot of guts, I'll give him that!" Lightning was getting pissed, she had the right to.

"Clai-"Serah began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" Lightning yelled. He blood was rushing fast, she knew she was pissed now.

"But it's your name!" Serah said softly.

"Not anymore, it's Lascivas or better yet call me Lightning like everyone else!" Lighting shot back in a yell. She wasn't Claire anymore or Lascivas, she was Lightning!

"You can't just change your name when you feel like it!" Serah spat.

"I already did!" Lightning shot back.

Serah just looked at Lightning in shock and sadness. When looking at Serah's face, Lightning felt guilty. Lightning knew she had o clam down. She took a deep breath and looked at Serah's sad face.

"Serah…I'm sorry but-"Lightning looked down she didn't mean those things.

"I know, a lot has happened but you shouldn't have changed your name….twice." Serah said softly.

"I needed to, first three of our friends were killed and the other went missing and everyone thinks she's dead. I changed my name to Lascivas in their honor but then mom and dad they died from sickness and I just…." Lightning trailed off. Things for her were too complicated for her to be happy.

"I know you needed to become something more." Serah said sadly and Lightning could feel tears coming so she wiped them away quick.

Lightning quickly changed the subject back to Vincent. "What does Vincent want?" she asked more calmly. Out of her past friends, Vincent and Fang were the ones she still kept in touch with. However, the last time she and Vincent meant a lot of shit happened. That shit had pissed her off and partially ruined their relationship.

Serah wiped her face and looked up." He uh…needs to talk to you."

"Does he think after all that happened I would talk to him?" Lightning asked, still a little pissed.

"Well he said you might understand if I said….uh chaos. " When she said that, Lightning's eyes went wide.

"Chaos?" Lightning whispered, that was bad. "What about Chaos?" Serah didn't know anything about Chaos…no one did besides Cloud, Tifa, and her. It was a huge deal and no one needed to know about it.

"Well he didn't say anything he just said to say Chaos to you. " Serah was surprised by Lightning's reaction.

Lightning grabbed a hold of Serah. "Where's Vin?"

Serah was surprised. "He said he was staying at Sandra Hotel."

Lightning let go of Serah's shoulders. Sandra Hotel…that place was going to be very eventful. Many flashbacks ran through Lightning's head. She needed to get there quick but she needed to let Snow know about Noctis too.

However Lightning knew her mission always came first no matter what," I'll meet him soon but we need to have a meeting before that."

"What do you mean?" Serah asked.

"Well Snow, Vanille, and you are going back to Pulse…I have some news to share before that happens." Lightning explained. " We'll have to make it quick though."

"Um…okay," Serah said.

Lightning shook her head since images kept coming into her mind." Let's get the meeting started and the sooner the better."

Lightning walked out of Serah's room quickly and went to the meeting room to call the announcement. As she seated herself in her chair, she grabbed the intercom and said." All members of Team Nora meet in meeting room for a code red important meeting."

After a few seconds to minutes, everyone one was there and seated. She had to get this done fast or else.

"What's the deal Light?' Snow asked.

"I have important news as you can tell." Lightning replied she didn't really need Snow and his oblivious questions.

"What kind of news." Sazh asked.

"News that's critical to our mission of course." Lightning took a deep breath." I've already have begun gaining the guardian's trust."

"WHAT!" Sazh, Snow, and Vanille exclaimed.

"How," Hope asked for them all.

"You know the male you saw me with at the market?" Lightning asked.

"The really hot one," Vanille blushed.

Hearing that Serah's attention shot up but Lightning rolled her eyes at the both." Yes," She didn't need her teammates to drool over him, especially her sister.

"Wait that was the guardian," Hope asked surprised.

Lightning nodded," Yes, he asked for a….date." Just saying that bought disbelief in her teammate's eyes. However, she didn't care that was of little importance.

Snow busted out laughing. "Lightning and a date?"

Lightning looked at Snow with her evil glare and he shut right up. "Well he has allowed me access to his friendship as far as I can tell so that should open up a gate to gaining his trust and his partnership."

"That's right man, but do yeah think its safe?" Sazh asked.

"Who cares if it's safe, we need his alliance." Lightning replied sharply.

"We also need you to stay safe." Vanille said.

"If I sense danger, I'll pull back but I assure you there's no danger from the guardian." As Lighting was saying this she caught Hope and Serah staring at her. She didn't care but it made her curious.

Lightning ignored them and explained her plan to the rest of the group, mostly Sazh and Snow. After explaining they agreed to let her go through with it. After all, since Sazh was still going to be around, if any harm came, he could clean it up.

So after the meeting, Lightning once again was greeted by Serah. However, she didn't have time to waste so she rushed to her room.

"A hot guy, huh?" Serah grinned.

Lightning just looked at her." It's for a mission." and quickly kept pacing to her room.

"A lucky one," Vanille joined in, as she walked faster and faster.

"Light you never mentioned the guardian was hot?" Serah was back to her old self. Damn Serah kind of knew she didn't have the time for this.

"I never really looked." Light tried to brush her off as she entered her room but the two other girls followed her in.

"How could you not? He was gorgeous. Serah I'm telling you women are probably all over him." Vanille said as she landed on Light's bed.

Light at Vanille's comment just laughed on the inside, rethinking about her conversation with Noctis' friend Larus. It made her pause for a second. "Not just women, men are after him too," Light blurted out.

"WHAT!" Serah and Vanille jumped up. They looked at Light. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

"What…" Light asked uncomfortably.

"His not gay or bi, is he?" Vanille asked.

Light laughed. "No," or she didn't think. She didn't have time to think, she needed to get to Vin and quick.

"Thank god, I'm so jealous of you Light." Vanille said in her whiny two year old voice.

"I have to meet this guy, sis." Serah smiled.

"Maybe later, I have to go to Sandra hotel." Light said as she grabbed something from her closet.

Serah looked at Light and smiled. " Okay."

"Wait why are you going there?' Vanille asked.

"I'll explain later." Light said and quickly rushed out of her room. She was going to the garage but then she ran into Hope.

"Hey Light," Hope waved.

Lightning stopped when she saw him." Hi,"

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um to meet a friend you could say." Light said in a rush.

"A friend-"Hope thought for a moment but Light didn't have time really.

"Hope, I'm kind of in a rush so I have to go but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Light asked.

"Yeah, um okay." With that Light ran off to her motorcycle as Hope watched after her.

Light quickly got onto her motorcycle and raced toward the hotel. If Vincent had mentioned Chaos, she knew something bad was going to happen.

When she got to the hotel she asked for Vincent, and he was staying in room 504 on floor 5. She quickly rushed up there and knocked on the door. When it opened, there stood Vincent Valentine, the man who was her best friend but also her biggest fear. Today was going to be a day she wouldn't forget.

**Noctis POV**

When Noctis returned home, he was still kind of pissed off at Laris for embarrassing him in front of Lightning.

As he went to his chambers, he thought about Light and her sharpness. Was she playing with him, it seemed like it at the market. However, he did manage to get to see her again tomorrow. He couldn't really complain.

Noctis was happy as he began the rest of his boring assignments and papers, until tomorrow.

**Normal POV for Noctis' Friends**

"Laris, who is this Lightning, "Marcus asked as Laris and Brad were in the office room.

"Obviously she's someone who Noctis likes…duh." Laris said.

"That's not what I meant, how is she like?" Marcus asked.

"Well, she's different that's all I can tell you that." Laris recalled the moment where she implied he was gay for Noctis. It pissed him off but also amused him too.

"I think he means who is Lightning exactly." Brad said as he got off leaning from the wall.

"I don't know I barely met the girl." Laris shrugged.

"Well I guess we have to find out who she is then." Brad added and Marcus nodded.

"I don't understand why?" Laris asked.

"Laris, it's our duty to protect Noctis no matter what. He holds something very valuable. We have to risk our lives for him." Marcus said.

"Laris you're very close to Noctis so you should understand if anything should happen to him, imagine all the dangers that would surface in Cocoon." Brad put his hand on Laris' shoulder.

Laris looked at his two friends. "I understand but remember Noctis is our friend too and he needs a little freedom."

"He needs protection too." Brad said, "The war is costing us too much but it will protect the most important thing."

Laris looked at the two." I promise I will keep my eyes out for Noctis but let him have his freedom."

Brad and Marcus looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, you will spy on him on his date." Marcus added.

"What?" Laris was speechless.

"It's the only way to let him have some freedom." Brad assured.

Laris was hesitant but agreed.' Fine but because we're his bodyguards,"

"Good," Brad grinned.

"Now I'll look up this Lightning character, describe her to me." Marcus said as he was sitting in front of his computer screen.

"Uh…she has strawberry blond hair, ice blue eyes, she wore a cocoon soldier's uniform…and that's all I know." Laris said.

"Alright," Marcus was typing things into he computer. "Little information, but tomorrow at the date find out more and report it back to me. We have to find out everything we can about this Lightning."

Marcus and Brad looked at Laris. Laris gave in and nodded, "very well." The other two smiled and Marcus got back to work.

"What about Princess Stella though?" Brad asked.

"Just ignore that crazy woman." Laris said with out a doubt.

"Agreed, Noctis said it too." Marcus said as he focused on the screen.

"But she wouldn't give up so quickly, I can tell she's persistent." Brad added with bitterness.

"Doesn't matter, ignore her long enough and she'll leave Noctis alone, and we can use Lightning for that as well." Marcus gave a small smile.

Laris looked at Marcus and Brad," Do what you must, I'm gonna get some rest.' With that Laris left.

"Me too, I need some rest. Today was too much." Brad said waved bye to Marcus and he waved back.

"Lightning, I will find out everything about you to protect our crystal." Brad whispered to himself and kept looking through his computer.

* * *

_**AN**- Tell me what you think, if you lyked, disliked, grammar mistakes, hope to get reviews :) and Remember it was a lil rushed...hehe...HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
_

-Mini-


	7. End of Story

**Sorry guy's I'm ending this story; it's not leading where I want it to lead. I mean I LIKED working on it but now it's giving me a hard time. I can't think of a way to continue it at all, there are so many directions it could go. Either way, it's still not what I want it to be like. Sorry for starting it and not finishing it. I deeply apologize. **

**But for Future information, I MIGHT start it up again, completely different and with less chaos. I feel liked it's a bowl of mixed soup **** So IF I do start it up again, please tone in. And I won't start it unless I'm COMPLETELY sure I got everything worked out. **

**I'll keep this note for least a week or two. Again, SORRY!**

* * *

There are still other stories to read for Final Fantasy 13 & Versus, so read 'em.  
Also, I might start something for FF 13-2 w/ FF Versus 13 & FF 13 Agito, but I hope to get more info for those.

Check in my other stories if you want:

Loving an Enemy( FF 13 & FF Versus 13)  
Second Chance for First Love (American Dragon)  
Long Awaited (Kingdom Hearts)

*Plus Other Stories for DN Angel, Final Fantasy, etc. Might be written from me.

**Thax For the Support on this Story,  
**_Reality Based On Fantasy_, was just not meant to be :(

-Mini


End file.
